This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that employs an electrophotographic method.
There is an image forming apparatus that employs an electrophotographic method and includes a photosensitive drum, a developing unit having a developing roller, and a toner cartridge that accommodates toner.
As such an image forming apparatus, there is an image forming apparatus in which a supply port of a toner cartridge and a receiving port of a developing unit face each other to supply toner contained in the toner cartridge to the developing unit.
In such image forming apparatus, the developing unit is configured to swing with respect to the photosensitive drum.
In such an image forming apparatus, in a state where the amount of toner contained in the toner cartridge is large, it is difficult to swing the toner cartridge together with the developing unit. Thus, there is a configuration in which the developing unit swings with respect to not only the photosensitive drum but also the toner cartridge.
There is an image forming apparatus in which a seal member made of an elastic member is disposed at a circumference of a supply port and an abutting state between a toner cartridge and a developing unit is maintained, thereby preventing toner from being scattered between from a supply port of the toner cartridge and a receiving port of the developing unit.